A Hearts Wind Barricade!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome knew better than to go off on a rumor,but tired of the normal life style,she makes her way out of her kingdom in search of this'Zelgadis'.But what will come of their meeting and how will the unmentioned members of his group react to FullSummInside
1. HOYDEN!

_**A Hearts Wind Barricade **_

_**Summary: **__Kagome Higurashi is a normal, run of the mill Princess, with normal siblings, and normal powers, living in a normal village. She hates it! Being normal; she hates it! She trains with her Shamanic abilities and strengthens them so that they are but second nature to her. Her training is however, interrupted, by a rumor. Who is this 'Zelgadis', and is he really the most powerful of Shamans? She knew better than to go off on a rumor, but finally, tired of the normality of her life, she makes her way out of her kingdom in search of this 'Zelgadis'. But...what will become of their meeting...and...how will the unmentioned members of his group react to her sudden appearance, as well as one other, unwelcomed guest... _

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Slayers _

_**Pairing: **__Kagome/? _

_**Genre: **__Romance/Adventure _

_**Rated: **__M _

_**A/N: **__This might come as a shock, but all of the words used in the chapters (TITLE) are in English, even if you've never heard of them. Look them up, they are fun words and I'm sure you could use them in a sentence one day, lol. _

_**-x-x-x- **_

_**HOYDEN! **_

_**Kagome Takes Flight! **_

_**-x-x-x- **_

_The summer's warmth caressed the lands of Higura with tender rays; the bright suns beams shinning down on the villages within the peaceful Kingdom, succumbing to the calm and tranquility that always lingered in the air of the kingdom. A gentle, soothing breeze blew; no unwanted guests, no bad bearings, or wayward rumors...Higura Kingdom, was a land hidden between four large, beautiful mountains. _

_Two caverns that led from the village to the other side of the opposing, southern mountain and northern mountain that were directly across from the other, the caverns led from inside the heart of the Higura Kingdom, the village of the Shrine Maidens, going beneath the villages, and ending outside of the kingdom. Two other entries and exits existed, one was a pathway that went straight through the west mountain, a cave with little light, many mysteries and but no sounds; the last entry and exit, led over the east mountain; it's rocky and coarse itinerary left much to be desired by curious and nosy travelers, treasure hunters, bounty hunters, slayers and in worse case scenarios, bandits...but not many, if any at all, made it through the raging and intense wind storms on the mountain, and it was the same for the other mountains, if they ever tried to climb them. _

_Yes, Higura Kingdom was a beautiful and peaceful kingdom, with no heartache, no hardships and... _

"And no adventure!" one little girl, seven years old, glared at the offending tree at which she had tried her sword against. Now, her sword wasn't dull, so it wasn't like the blade had been ricocheted off the tree, on the

contrary, it went through, half way..."GIVE ME DADDY'S SWORD BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

"_Kagome?" _

"Huh?" Kagome turned at the sound of her mothers' voice. "...uh oh..." She looked back at the sword and sighed; her baby blue eyes dulling as she noted her predicament. _'I'll be back for you, daddy,' _she took off in her mothers' direction, leaving the sword in the safe confines of shrubbery and trees, stuck in the tree.

"Momma!" She called out, running into her mother opened arms.

"Kagome, sweetie..." Her mother frowned at the young girls choice of clothing. "What are you...wearing?"

Kagome looked down at her clothes. She wore a light pink top with one closure at the neck, the rest falling open, split down to her bellybutton and past her hips a bit with light pink, off the shoulder puffed sleeves lined and hemmed with black. A black open corset accentuating her childish form held the top in place so that it wouldn't open, two black thin belts holding it, one at the top of her undeveloped bust, the other the small of her stomach at her belly button. She wore a pair of small black shorts with a front V cut, lined with light pink, beneath the top, the top falling over the shorts. A pair of black opened toed flat boots on her feet with light pink tendrils running throughout the shoes in intricate designs, black straps attached to the boots and shorts. Her hair blew into her face as she frowned. It was in a short cut, straight, stopping just above her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes took in every detail of her clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"...oh..." Her mother paused and smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Kagome smiled.

"Now, come along. Your sister is waiting for you."

"Mmm." Kagome groaned.

"Don't'_Mmm_' me; you need to get serious about your studies. You are a princess, and you will need to help your sister with the rule of the Kingdom until she can on her own."

"..."

"Kagome," The queen spoke with warning, as if knowing the thoughts running through her daughters head.

"..." Kagome averted her eyes.

"Kagome, don't you dare think about skipping!"

Kagome smiled, "Of course not," She took off in a run to the castle.

"Kagome!" Her mother called, "KAGOME!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Years Later)**

"KAGOME~!"

The young nine year old princess hid beneath the elliptical staircase in her home that led up to the castles personal garden on the roof, surrounded by four coin towers that camouflaged the castle as mountains from high above.

"Sis?"

Kagome turned and laughed, her older sister stood looking at her with a look of disapproval on her face. She had brown hair and wore a white, elegant, empire dress that was made of the finest silk with a ribbon under the bust that gave a flattering fit to her developed shape. Beautiful pearl and bead detail was on the bust, the dress had off the shoulder, two inch straps, a chiffon flowing cape attached to the straps trailed behind her. She had long black hair that fell to her hips and tied at the end; murky brown eyes seemed to bore into Kagome's baby blues, as if scolding her everything.

Kagome sighed, "What?"

"You are a princess, but act horrendous! Like a child; it's disgraceful, and humiliating to the family."

"...yeah, Kikyou...I was just playing around, so don't turn this into one of your lectures on Sin."

"...go clean up, you're a mess."

Grudgingly, Kagome made her way up stairs and past the mess of water littering the floor. Her personal maid glared at her, hair dripping wet, clinging to her face.

"Hehe, sorry Mrs. Helga,"

The maid sighed, "Just go get dressed, young princess."

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome stepped over the pail and into her room. Moments before, she had wanted to do something to fix her boredom, so...setting up a pail of water on her door...her maid caught the brunt of her boredom. Kagome looked out from her balcony, wearing the same pink and black outfit that he had worn for the past two years, give or take a few months. Her chest was starting to develop

"...Daddy," She said, "I can't get it...your sword...and the village is in an uproar...because it's missing...and I won't confess to taking it. I am a disgraceful princess...I do everything I'm _not_ supposed to do, and disregard what I _am_ suppose to do." She sighed, "But daddy, you said...you told me that I was perfect the way I am. That I took after you...and that made you happy..." She leaned forward onto the balcony, "Momma got pregnant, with one of her concubines...but she refuses to make him king...says that it wouldn't be good. She says, that Kikyou and I will rule...until the young prince is old enough...but daddy, the baby...he doesn't look like him, like the concubine, or like mama."

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to see her mother standing in her doorway with a bundle in her arms. She ran up to her mother and smiled at the baby as her mother let her daughter see. The baby...had black hair and blue eyes, his features were the same as only one person Kagome knew of.

'_Daddy...he looks like you...'_ She thought, giving a finger to her baby brother. _'His name is Souta, but you probably already knew that.'_ Her mother smiled and placed her hand on Kagome's head. _'Daddy, is Souta...'_ She pulled her finger from the baby's strong grip. _'...yours...'_

"Kagome, brush your hair and get ready for your studies. You are practicing with Master Gru today."

"YEAH! Mama, I'm going to be the greatest Shaman EVER!"

"...Kagome...you don't need to know magic, you are a princess."

"So," Kagome walked past her mother, "I want to know magic, and I want to be the best at Shamanism."

"Then...I will support you. Try your best."

"..." Kagome brushed her hair and left. _'I won't try anything...I WILL be the best. Like daddy was the best at the sword, I'll be the best at Shamanism. I will control all that mother earth has to offer, all that she is...'_

**(3 Years Later)**

Twelve years old, Kagome looked at her clothes, now officially...too small. "Time for a new style."

"And I have the perfect outfit," Kagome turned to her mother who was holding a box out for her.

Kagome opened the box and pulled out a charcoal kimono top with bell sleeves, a silver gray bandeau around her breasts, a light gray belt and light gray lining the kimono top. A charcoal skirt with slits to the belt fell, flaring just above her knees, light gray lining it. Her charcoal boots went above her knees, gray accents with two inch heels. She smiled and pulled them on, the outfit forming to her form nicely, giving her a magical look. Her mother pulled her hair back and brushed it, taking two pigtails of hair in her hands, but leaving most of it down before putting the pigtails up in silver gray cuffs that held her hair in puffs that spiked in the back.

"Perfect."

"Thanks mama."

"It's no problem. Kagome, why don't you watch Souta for today? He wants to spend the day with his big sister."

"...wouldn't that be Kikyou?"

"Well, yes, she is the oldest, but you are also his big sister, and he wants to spend the day with you."

Kagome smiled, "Out of studies?"

"For today,"

"SOUTA~!" Kagome called, running out of her room and down the stairs where her brother sat on the floor with a book.

"Kagome," He said, four years old and cute as a button. He was the younger version of her father, holding a book in his hands, trying to understand it as best he could.

"What are you reading?"

"Magic of Chaos,"

'_Eh...hehe, not quite like daddy...'_

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I wanna show you something."

He stood up and tucked the book into his shirts bell sleeves, wearing a long dark blue Gi with large bell sleeves. The Gi went past his knees, covering a pair of white silk pants. Moving to his sisters' side, he took her hand and they made their way out of the large doors and through the dense forest surrounding their home.

"You need to keep this a secret, okay Souta."

He nodded, crossing his finger over his heart.

"Good," She continued walking before stopping in front of a large tree with many cuts along the trees.

"What happened to it?"

She smiled, holding her hands outstretched, _"Sword, hidden in our great mother earths illusion;" _she moved them widely in a circular motion,_ "reveal yourself to your true successor and holder!" _Her hands met, her left hand on the bottom, palm up; the right hand on top, palm down. A bright light shined brightly around the tree and Kagome smiled, "See?"

"Yeah...the...the sword!"

"Mmm, Mama told you about daddy's sword. But Souta, only you and I can use it."

"Kikyo can't?"

"...would you really want her to?"

He smiled, "No."

"Me neither."

"Can I?" He pointed, asking silently to hold the sword lodged into the tree.

"Uh...it's stuck...but you can try to―" Her eyes widened at the sound of metal sliding against wood. A loud clink drew her attention to her brother who stared in wonder at the sword he now held in his hands.

"Cool,"

'_Daddy...is this it? Your way of telling me? Souta, Souta, my baby brother Souta, is your successor and heir!'_ Kagome smiled and ruffled the boys' hair. "You are gonna have to practice with a smaller sword before you can use that one."

"I'll leave it here then."

"Good choice, I'll help with what I can."

He nodded, carefully sliding it back into the tree. _"Oh great mother earth, lend me your strength, conceal this blade of magic and might, let it be hidden from unworthy sight!"_

The two watched as the sword vanished from sight and the cut up looking tree stood once more in its place.

"Shall we head back?"

"Mm!" He nodded. The two walked back in the direction of their home kingdom, unaware of the eyes watching them, or more specifically, the young princess.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Year Later)**

Sweat veiling her body, Kagome fell back onto the cool grass beneath a shaded tree. She inhaled and exhaled in fast tempo, trying hard to catch her breath. She had been training relentlessly in her abilities in Shamanism, trying everyday to better herself; surpass the goal she made the day before, than to do so again the next day, repeating this day in and day out.

Every now and then, Kikyou would come along during her training, then go off on how she wasn't worthy of the title princess. Apparently, Kikyou got it in her mind, that you can't be a princess and well versed in Shamanism and Swordsmanship at the same time. She would tell her that it's disgraceful, dressing as a common mage. Kagome found that funny though, considering mage's weren't common in the Higura Kingdom. In fact, only Master Gru was a Shamanist, though, he himself claimed not to know everything.

Souta practiced too, but being five, he wasn't given all the liberties Kagome was...well...she wasn't given liberties either; she just kind of took them...

Souta was trying to learn Dark Magic, and that, apparently, was because of the legendary Lina something or other. Girl was a year younger than she was, from the rumors she heard, and already she had a name for herself. They called her...Lina the Bandit Killer, though, in Kagome's opinion...she thought Lina the Bandit Slayer...sounded cooler, so she'd often refer to her as such when talking with her brother. Though, doing so only seemed to fuel his admiration for the Infamous Lina.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at the soft brush of her bangs dancing, mingling with the wind.

"_Heh, you look like your enjoying yourself."_

She shot up at the whispered voice; looking around, she saw no one.

"Wha...?"

"_Hehehe, enjoy this serenity my dear, while it lasts."_

Kagome shivered, the feel of fingers trailing over her neck sent chills down her spine. "Get A~WAY!" She swatted at whoever was behind her, but was met with air. "..."

"_Silly, foolish, little Halfling...I will take you from your boredom...and enslave you...keep you as my very own...marionette. Learn...your place."_

Kagome was shaking; in fear, anger, helplessness...she wasn't sure which, she just knew...she couldn't move. As the voice had finally stopped, she finally found the will to exhale. _"...Halfling?"_ She asked softly to herself..._'Daddy...what does she...mean?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	2. DONNYBROOK!

_**A Hearts Wind Barricade **_

_**Summary: **__Kagome Higurashi is a normal, run of the mill Princess, with normal siblings, and normal powers, living in a normal village. She hates it! Being normal; she hates it! She trains with her Shamanic abilities and strengthens them so that they are but second nature to her. Her training is however, interrupted, by a rumor. Who is this 'Zelgadis', and is he really the most powerful of Shamans? She knew better than to go off on a rumor, but finally, tired of the normality of her life, she makes her way out of her kingdom in search of this 'Zelgadis'. But...what will become of their meeting...and...how will the unmentioned members of his group react to her sudden appearance, as well as one other, unwelcomed guest... _

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/Slayers _

_**Pairing: **__Kagome/? _

_**Genre: **__Romance/Adventure _

_**Rated: **__M _

_**A/N: **__This might come as a shock, but all of the words used in the chapters (TITLE) are in English, even if you've never heard of them. Look them up, they are fun words and I'm sure you could use them in a sentence one day, lol._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**DONNYBROOK!**_

_**Bring It On Priest!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Get off my case Kikyou! I'm fifteen and I can very well do what I want! If I want to train than who are you to tell me otherwise?" Kagome stormed a few feet away from her sister then turned back, "I am a greater Shaman than Master Gru now, and I will continue training till I am the greatest Shaman outside of Higura Kingdom too!"

"Spoiled brat, if you want to be the best outside of the Higura Kingdom, than leave, but stop playing princess here!"

"..." Souta stared between his sisters. He had been training with Kagome when Kikyou had come and started down talking her like she usually did, only, Kagome had been in a sour mood already from an argument with their mother earlier. He had been eavesdropping on them during that argument and he found it to be one he'd heard a couple times before between them.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Kagome, please drop it!"_

_Kagome scrutinized her mother as the older woman turned away with a hand on her arm, squeezing tightly, as if she was hurting. "Does it matter what I want?" Kagome asked. Fifteen years old now and she had gone through this more often than she appreciated. "Do you even care about anyone other than yourself?" She stepped forward. "I want answers! Tell me!"_

"_No! It has nothing to do with you!"_

"_It has __**everything**__ to do with me!"_

"_How; why does it matter?"_

"_That has nothing to do with __**you**__!" She through back at her mother, "I have my reasons for continuously bringing this up; if you would just answer me, then I'd stop asking you!"_

"_How can you expect me to answer that?" Her mothers' eyes swelled with tears. "I can't even begin to understand how your fathers' birth origin concerns you!"_

"_Really?" Kagome couldn't understand what was so hard to get. "You really don't get it..." Kagome glared, "I can give you three reasons; one, I am curious of the late King's origin's. Two, I have reasonable belief that the only one who isn't his child is Kikyou; and three─"_

"_Kagome, that's impossible!"_

"_AND THREE...he's my father!"_

"_...leave."_

"_Not until you tell me─"_

"_**LEAVE!"**_

_Kagome jumped, calming slightly, she turned a cold glare on her mother who now looked at her with contempt. "Fine..." Her voice came out surprisingly calm and soft. "...hide behind your secrets, I'll find out sooner or later...but apparently not from you."_

"_..."_

_Kagome turned and left the room; Souta moved out of her way before glancing inside then turning to follow his sister._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kikyou clenched her fists at her side; this action did not go unnoticed by Souta. "You realize mother is setting up for you to be taken to Uncle's..."

"Which Uncle?"

"Father had no brothers, so obviously the Uncle on our mothers' side."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Humph, she has two brothers, which one?"

"The one you _don't_ like."

"...lovely; if you are done patronizing me, you can leave the way you came." Kagome turned back to her sword play, hacking up a defenseless tree in her way as she tried to relieve herself of her anger.

"You should learn respect, Kagome."

"Respect? For somebody like you?" Kagome stopped making swings at the tree and glanced over her shoulder with a contemptuous and mocking look, "You act like you're important."

"...why pretend to be a princess; you are obviously not cut out for it. You should be in the village with the slimy lower-class citizens, not up here where you obviously fall short of what's expected of you."

"..." Kagome listened as her older sister's steps grew farther away, her little brother took her hand in his and she looked down at him, her eyes meeting his. "You heard her," She smiled, "Let's go to the village."

"But...we've never ─"

"There's a first time for everything," She interrupted.

"I guess so..." He let her pull him out of their little clearing in the forest and the two made the long trek to the village outside of the Castle. The village was by no means small; filling the entire surrounding area outside of the castle, in-between four mountains, can hardly be called small, it just happens to be well hidden, so no tourists.

She walked along the streets, not many knew what she looked like, or her brother. They knew that there were three kids in the Higura royal family, but not what they looked like.

"Fresh bread dearie?"

Kagome looked to her left and smiled, "Sorry, we haven't any money on us right now."

"It's on the house dear." The elder woman smiled in kind, handing two halves of a loaf to Kagome and her brother. Both bowed with respect and thanked her. "Off with you now, enjoy the day's offerings."

"The day's offerings?"

"Yes little ones, life. Life is the offering that is given every day."

Kagome grinned, "Thanks miss, I think we will enjoy the day's offerings. Come on Souta!" She said, pulling her brother with her down the stone street. The two visited most every shop, getting their fill of the village and what it had to offer. The village was filled with marvels, magic and mystery. At current, the two were in a book shop that looked to be older than the village itself. "Whoa! Souta, check this out!"

Souta moved to his sisters' side, looking over her shoulder from where she sat cross legged on the floor reading a book. He read over her shoulder out loud, "Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe."

"Read who said that."

"...Higura, Tarandrus."

"That was daddy's name!"

"You mean your dad..."

Kagome frowned, "No, I mean mine and yours."

"That isn't possible; I was born years after he died."

"I wouldn't say it's impossible..."

Kagome and Souta turned to see a young man on a ladder nearby, looking on higher shelves with a deep look of concentration; scrolls filled his left arm as his right hand moved over the spines of multiple books as he searched the shops archive with great heed. "Could you explain a little more sir?"

"...mm," He glanced down at them, he had violet eyes, a little lighter than his dark, black/violet hair that fell just above his shoulders in a bob cut. With a sigh, his eyes shut and he jumped from the ladder and landed almost silently before them, his eyes fell shut and he smiled, sitting down before them. "I suppose, it may be easier to explain if I understood a little more about the family."

"...I'm Kagome, the middle child of the Higura Royal family. Souta, my brother, is the youngest, born three years after daddy died. Kikyou is older than me by two years, but I don't believe that she is my fathers' daughter. I believe that me and Souta are biologically his."

"I see, your father was Parandrus then."

"Tarandrus, sir..." Kagome corrected.

He laughed, "No, Parandrus. He fell in love with the young Rai, had one child, and gave his soul to the third."

"..." Souta stared curiously. "Me?"

"Yeah, I knew Parandrus. He could change himself into a human male, well...anything actually..."

"Wait! What are you talking about, change into a human male?"

"He wasn't human..."

"..." Kagome stood and placed the book back on the shelf. "Souta, let's go home, this clown has said enough."

"Ah, right." He followed after his sister, leaving the man smiling on the floor.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt something inside her boil at the man's words. "Go inside Souta, I'll be training."

"But─"

"Go, I want to be alone."

"I understand." He left and Kagome leaned against a tree and sighed, trying to calm down. She walked through the forest to the clearing she'd earlier been in and pulled her hands together, _"Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life, let thy power gather in my hand! VLAVE HOWL!"_ Kagome watched the spot before her as it was turned into a small pond of Magma. She moved near it and sat down, glaring at the tree across from the pit. The sword remained hidden behind the illusion long ago placed there.

"My goodness, you aren't mad over what I said I hope."

Kagome glanced up at the sudden voice. The man from earlier looked down at her with closed eyes from the tree with the illusion on it. "Nice job with that magma pit, you are fifteen?"

"..." She turned her cold gaze to the man, taking in his clothing. A black cape with an over the shoulder cloak that stopped above his elbows with a yellow trim with red lining and red rectangles all around the yellow trim; red enhancement stones scattered here and there, black traveling pants with white rope around the ends, tying them to the brown boots he wore, a light yellowish/beige long sleeve peasants shirt with white rope tied around his midriff, a brown messenger bag over his shoulder and a pair of light grayish/blue gloves were worn on his hands. "Can I help you?"

"Not at all, just wondering...whether you were mad because you thought I was lying...or because you believe me."

"..." She glanced into the hot pit and kicked a shoe off into it. The silk shoe burnt before hitting the hot magma.

"Now, that was a waste of a perfectly good shoe."

She took her other shoe and through it at the man in her tree; she smiled when it connected with his face.

"Ouch, that was uncalled for."

"It was called for."

"Humph,"

"Who are you?"

He held the shoe in his hand and looked to her, "My name is Xellos, and you are Kagome."

"Obviously, I already told you that." She turned back to the Magma pit, "I realized I can't turn it back..."

"...heh...haha," He laughed, but Kagome felt like it was more an act than an actual laugh. "Zelgadis would find you funny...a little hazardous though."

"Who is Zel-uh...Zel-go-dous?"

"HAHAHA!" The man wrapped his arms around his waist; a blush stained Kagome's cheeks. "Call him Zel-Zel, he likes that."

"Who is Zel-Zel?"

"He's a Master at Shaman Arts."

"...is he better than me?"

He smiled, "You would be a trainee Shaman."

She glared, flustered at the mock smile. "..."

"Ooo, I seemed to have insulted you."

"I'm the best Shaman in Higura!"

"They must not have high expectations for Shaman's in Higura then."

She stood up with clenched fists in her skirt. "You jerk!"

"Huh?"

She turned away with tears in her eyes. "You are rude!"

"I only speak the truth."

"You don't even know me!"

"Sure I do."

"What?" She turned and found him no longer sitting in the tree. She sighed and turned to continue her way to the castle, only to walk into his chest and stumble backwards onto her hands. "How did you do that?"

He got on one knee before her and lifted her bare left foot and slipped the silk shoe that had been thrown at him back on. "That..." He grinned, pulling another silk shoe, similar to the one she'd thrown into the Magma, out from behind him before slipping it onto her other bare foot. "...is a secret," He winked.

"..." She watched him disappear before her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked down at her feet, wiggling them about, she smirked. "...cool..."

**-x-x-x-**

That night, Kagome made her way down the stairs to her mother's study. The door was cracked a little and inside, Kagome could see her mother crying.

"...mom?"

"Ah! Kagome," She wiped away the tears and stains against her cheeks, smiling to her youngest daughter. "I was just─"

"I came to apologize," She interrupted, closing her eyes.

"..."

"I won't ask you anymore." She felt arms around her and tears falling onto her bare shoulders. She was dressed in a white off shoulder nightgown that had an empire waist and scrunch bust.

"I'm sorry that I can't answer, but one day...you'll understand."

"I'm sure." She hugged her back, "Bye mom, sleep well."

"You too, I'll see you in the morning."

She release Kagome and Kagome smiled, turning, she walked away. Kagome made her way upstairs and back to her room where a black bag lay full on her bed next to a pair of dark green latex knee high boots with black accents, a fern green, dark green short frill skirt, the frills were a light pale green, a black belt lay on the skirt, next to that was a similar top to the charcoal one she once wore. A fern green top with a light pale green bandeau around her breasts, light pale green lining the collar, bell sleeves, hem and down the closure of the robe top. A light pale green belt lay on top of the bandeau and a white bow next to it. Kagome shut the door behind her and glanced at the letter on her dresser before dressing in the clothes scattered on her bed. She pulled on a pair of black leggings that went as high as her knees, and then pulled her knee high boots on, zipping the instep zippers.

She moved to her mirror and pulled the light pale green belt around her midriff and tied her hair up in a high ponytail with the white ribbon, tying it up in a bow before wrapping the black belt twice around her hips before buckling it.

"Alright..." She grabbed her bag and moved to her window. _"Wind which blows beneath my feet...guide me...Levitation..."_

Her feet hovered from the ground as wind picked her up off the flooring and she took off out of the window and made her way into the village. Her destination was the old bookshop, which she found was closing, or trying to at least.

"Sir please, I need to find that scroll. Allow me another hour and I'll leave."

She found it to be the one to give her back her shoes earlier, the one who'd gone by the name Xellos. "Sir? I came back for the book I was looking for earlier. I know where it is, and have the money."

"Ah...boy," The old man turned to Xellos, "You have till the girl leaves, then you leave too."

"...right." Xellos sighed. But took what he got. Taking the chance, he ran back inside and Kagome look at the old man.

"What is he looking for?"

"Some scroll with a map on it. Hell be it if I know, but he's gone through almost every scroll in my shop."

"I see." She took her time walking down the rows to the shelf with her book, buying as much time as she could for the young man without being overly obvious. She took a small detour and walked to his side, "Any luck?"

"No, no, no..."

"What map are you looking for."

"The map to the City of the Immortals."

"...isn't that somewhere in Ethiopia?"

"Yes, but it's hidden, and only in one map...wait a second, how do you know that the City of the Immortals is in Ethiopia?"

"I...saw it in a scroll...once...it's in my dad's study."

"Great!"

Kagome watched his eyes open, a look of thought filling out the light violet orbs before they closed on her once more. Kagome decided to get the book she'd earlier been reading and headed to the old man who was waiting patiently for her. Xellos followed and the old man looked to him.

"Did you find what you were looking for boy?"

"I did in fact, it's at this girls home, and she has kindly agreed to get it for me."

"HA! If you want it, go get it. I'll tell you where to go, but don't think I'm going back. I need to get out of this Kingdom before I rot here."

"I see, how about this. Get me the map, and I'll take you with me."

"...promise?"

"I promise."

"You will take me with you, for as long as I wish to follow?"

"For as long as you wish to follow, unless I am called away, then I will leave, but I will always return."

She thought about it, finally agreeing, she sighed and once more, she returned to her home, making her way inside the castle with Xellos beside her. She nodded to a passing guard who gave a bow and continued on his way. Kagome crept silently to the study, hoping no one would get suspicious of her sneaking about with a person they don't know, bag over her shoulder, dressed at midnight, and heading into her dead fathers study. "It's there," She pointed to a scroll on an empty shelf. It was the highest shelf, but nothing but dust and that scroll lay on it.

"Wonderful." He disappeared and reappeared before the shelves, taking the singular scroll and opening it to check. A cruel grin slowly formed before his face fell back into its more default smile. "We should leave now. I did promise to take you with me."

Kagome nodded, taking off out the study window with him and once more using the levitation spell to follow after him.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Oh my, how delicious is this. Simply marvelous...My little Marionette is with Xellos...the Irony, my dear sweet Halfling...Hahaha!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Next up: Baby Boom! Slayers/InuYasha again, and after that, my more recent works, BABY-IN-A-BOX! InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho, and King of Hell: Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden! King of Hell/InuYasha; look forward to it!**


End file.
